Young and Hungry
by alexis.walther.1
Summary: Inspiration slightly from Young and Hungry (I love emily osment) Ginny gets hired to be a nanny/cook to Draco's daughter, seeing as how Astoria his ex wife is dropping there darling daughter off for the summer.


Young and Hungry

(A Drinny Story)

"Ginevra, we really need to get some more high profile clients." Remi, Ginny's boss said.

"You say that like were an escort service or something Rem" Ginny replied. Remi wasn't neccasarily the boss, when Luna and Ginny decided to go into business together they had only wanted to do what they loved. Ginny wanted to cook, and Luna wanted to be a nanny, both were considered house elf jobs, but after the ordinate from Hermione had gone through more and more wizarding families were hiring witches and wizards for the jobs. So they had gotten together with the hufflepuff they had befriended at Hogwarts who had switched to Beaubuxtons before the war officialy broke out and decided that she would be the business head so they could both just do what they loved.

So they decided to start up a company that would allow witches to get jobs doing things they enjoyed. Luna had landed a job with the Zabini's, helping raise there gorgeous son Kristoff. Mrs. Zabini was away, a lot, on business so Luna often brought little Kris over to Ginny's loft. There were hordes of toys from the many kids that stayed there thanks to her brothers.

"Gin, I cant believe I didn't think of it earlier!" Luna exclaimed jumping from her seat. It was her one off day from watching little Kris. They were both quite used to the exuberance from Luna and patiently waited for her to say whatever was on her mind. "Draco needs someone to watch Willow since Astoria is dropping her off for the summer while she travels abroad. It also comes with the cooking job" she smiled as she said this, as if it was the greatest thing ever.

"Perfect" Remi practically purred. "Ill set up an interview time for tomorrow" She was already on the phone before Ginny could get a word in.

"Tomorrow at 7 a.m. That sounds perfect." Remi responded to the voice on the phone. Luna smiled and Ginny seethed. She kept quiet until Remi was odd the phone.

"Are you out of your bloody mind!?" She exclaimed. "Working for Malfoy? When did you both fall on your heads. I cant work for him, he will drive me around the bend."

"Ginevra!" Remi snapped. "You will do this, as your friend I can say this. You have been in a major funk since your break up and haven't worked at all. Now, this will bring a great deal of high profile clients which will help put your business on the map. So be here tomorrow, at 7, looking presentable."

…

After going home and drinking a couple of glasses of firewhisky Ginny reflected and knew that Remi was right. She was going to have to do this, and whether she wanted to or not she did need this job, she could barely afford her loft as it was. So when her alarm went off late and she had no clean clothes except for one outfit it was like Merlin himself was trying to make things as hard as possible. She threw on the pair of tight black muggle skinny jeans she had bought and the gorgeous deep green sweater she had gotten from Luna for her birthday. She left her hair down in waves around her head knowing that apparating would serve to mess it up if she tried to do anything else.

"Youre late" Were the first words she heard upon entering the office.

"I am so sorry Mr. Malfoy" She said smirking his own famous malfoy smirk. He looked her up and down as if deciding something. And he was she decided.

"She'll do." He announced. "Come on. Please do try to refrain from teaching my daughters anything to bad."

"Daughters?" Remi queried. "Luna informed us you had one daughter with Astoria."

"I have recently acquired another one. It has not become public knowledge yet because we have not decided on how to break it to society. Discretion will be most appreciated." He said it in a way that did not leave any room for disagreement.

"Seeing as how you will be living under my roof, and being around my daughters we must see into getting you new clothes. Those will not be accepted in our society, and I don't need Willow embarassed because the person looking after her isn't accepted." Draco announced. Ginny bit her tongue wanting to curse him in a way that would make Fred and George proud.

"Very well" Ginny said curtly. "Also I was wondering how you go about your meal times. Do you eat when the children eat or.." She trailed off waiting for an answer.

"I will give you the appropriate schedules when it is time. I will give you appropriate time to get your things. Then we shall leave. You have been added to the apparation list. Hurry." Draco said. He was like the complete opposite of what he used to be. He was all bussiness and orderly and slightly arrogant with out the rudeness that usually came along with arrogance.

"Alright." Ginny replied before sending a murderous look to Remi.

…


End file.
